


62%

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smutlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.<br/>Рэй никогда не был дураком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	62%

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [62%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53790) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

Даже в те времена, когда каждая тройка в школе давалась Рэю потом и кровью, он не был дураком. Просто он не мог ничего выучить, сидя на месте.

Он и до сих пор, наверное, не назовёт столицу Индианы, не скажет, что больше: молекула воды или... ну, там, земли. Но зато Чикаго он знает вдоль и поперёк и может определить, кто правда собирается стрелять, а кто просто блефует. А уж про прекрасное тело и двинутую голову Бентона Фрейзера он знает всё, что только можно знать.

Поэтому, когда Фрейзер говорит: "Не спеши", - Рэй пропускает его слова мимо ушей. Фрейзер хочет, чтобы они разделись, улеглись в постель и двигались в унисон. Этого он хочет. Но нужно ему, чтобы Рэй впечатал его спиной в стену и заставил кончить, не снимая джинсов, - и именно это он и получит.

"Не спешить" Рэй будет потом. Он будет трахать Фрейзера так сладко и неторопливо, что у Фрейзера опять встанет, хоть он и говорит, что на второй раз не способен. Так сладко и неторопливо, что Фрейзер снова кончит без рук.

И даже тогда Рэй не остановится, потому что именно потом, когда Фрейзер по-настоящему удовлетворён и расслаблен, он начинает говорить. "Так хорошо... так хорошо внутри... глубже, Рэй, я хочу тебя глубже", - и язык у него будет заплетаться, как у пьяного. И тогда Рэй сделает, как он просит, потому что на это раз именно это ему и нужно.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - скажет Фрейзер в волосы Рэю. - Откуда ты всегда знаешь?

А Рэй ухмыльнётся и ответит:

\- Я знаю всё.


End file.
